Los Jóvenes Titanes contra Las Chicas Superpoderosas
Los Jóvenes Titanes contra Las Chicas Superpoderosas (TTG v PPG en E.U.A) es un especial y el primer Crossover, que sera con "Los Jóvenes Titanes en Acción". Sinopsis Los Jóvenes Titanes pelearan con Las Chicas Superpoderosas para saber quienes son los mejores héroes rescatando a Beast Boy y Cyborg. Trama El episodio comienza con Mojo Jojo preparando su ejercito de monos pero Las Chicas Superpoderosas llegan y desconectan los trajes roboticos de los monos por lo que este se frustra y les hecha un "Pestichicas Superpoderosas" que no les deja ver nada. Aprovechando esto Mojo Jojo se teletransporta a "Jump City", la ciudad de Los Jóvenes Titanes, y ve a Beast Boy y Cyborg perdiendo el tiempo... Personajes 'Personajes Mayores' *Bombón *Burbuja *Bellota *Mojo Jojo (Antagonista) *Los Jóvenes Titanes (Debut) **Robin (Debut) **Starfire (Debut) **Cyborg (Debut) **Raven (Debut) **Chico Bestia (Debut) 'Personajes Meneores' *Sirvientes de Mojo Jojo *Narrador Curiosidades *Es el primer Cruce de Series de Las Chicas Superpoderosas. *Este Cruce de Series se venia planeando antes del estreno del reboot. *Mojo Jojo tiene el diseño de la serie original. *Los Jóvenes Titanes pelean contra Las Chicas Superpoderosas por saber quien es el mejor equipo. *Mojo Jojo creo un repelente que le hace daño a Las Chicas Superpoderosas. **Los Jóvenes Titanes engañan a Mojo vistiéndose de las chicas para que les dispare a ellos. *En las competencias las chicas les ganaron a los titanes en todo. *Mencionan el actor de voz original de Mojo Jojo como Roger Jackson enves de Roger L. Jackson en los creditos. *Esto fue anunciado como y se muestra en guías de canales de televisión como "The Teen Titans Go! and Powerpuff Girls Completely Organic Crossover Special" (el título del episodio más largo de la serie Los Jovenes Titanes en Acción), pero el título real era "TTG v PPG" con la abreviatura de mostrar los dos titulos de la serie. Esto es, irónicamente, uno de los títulos de los episodios más cortos de la serie Los Jóvenes Titanes en Acción. *Cyborg y Chico Bestia son los únicos personajes que no interactúan con las Las Chicas Superpoderosas simultáneamente. *Este es el primer episodio Crossover que se inicia con la guarida de Mojo en lugar del horizonte de la ciudad. El narrador se escucha decir ""The secret lab of the most sinister of simians, Mojo Jojo. Up to no good, no doubt". ("El laboratorio secreto del más siniestro de los simios, Mojo Jojo. Para nada bueno, sin duda". Traducido al español. *Las Chicas Superpoderosas y Mojo Jojo apareció en 2016 sus homólogos. Este es el primer crossover para ofrecer el funcionamiento familiar y el conocido diseño de Las Chicas y Mojo del 2008 (diseño del especial Las Chicas Superpoderosas Reinan). Fueron diseñados por el actual diseño del personaje Chris Batalla (él también ha trabajado previamente en la serie original). Continuidad y Repeticiones *Los Jóvenes Titanes dicen que las chicas son bebes al igual que los Estudiantes en el capitulo Las Viejitas Superpoderosas *Mojo Jojo hace un ejercito de monos al igual que en la serie original. Referencias Culturales *El nombre de la carta de titulo, "TTG v PPG" es una referencia a un enfrentamiento entre los Teen Titans Go! vs The Powerpuff Girls. *Este es el primer episodio de cruce que la carta pulsante pantalla outro "T" era una referencia de la serie original pulsante pantalla outro del corazón, incluyendo las estrellas fugaces. El narrador se escucha decir "And so, once again the day is saved, no thanks to...the Teen Titans! Seriously, what's wrong with those guys" ("Y así, una vez más, se salvó el día, no gracias a los Jóvenes Titanes ...! En serio, ¿qué pasa con estos chicos?". Traducido al español). Errores *Cuando Robin a localizar a Cyborg y Chico Bestia con la nota, era de noche en Jump City. *La poses de las chicas y sus expresiones son diferentes de los comerciales cuando han entrado en el zoológico Galería Videos Cartoon Network - Teen Titans Go VS. The Powerpuff Girls Promo (30s)-0 The Teen Titans meet the Powerpuff Girls! Cartoon Network-0 Teen Titans Go! vs. The Powerpuff Girls (Promo) Heroes! vs. Heroes 2 HD-0 Let the Games Begin! Teen Titans Go! VS Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network-0 Teen Titans Go! & Powerpuff Girls Crossover Episode "TTG v PPG" Promo Clip Cartoon Network - Yoursday Promo (30s) - June 30, 2016 Teen Titans Go! vs. The Powerpuff Girls (Sneak Peek 3) Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Cruce de Series